Nympho
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: ONE SHOT. No matter what, he will always tease her. Remus Lupin  Nymphadora Tonks


Title: Nympho  
Author: Steffie  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Harry Potter

Summary: Just because they are dead, it doesn't mean he can't tease her.

Note: "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" SPOILERS. If you haven't read it yet and you don't want to be spoiled, then don't bother reading this.

* * *

"Hello my little nymphomaniac."

She rolled her eyes at the comment. She wasn't exactly sure how to interpret the statement. She found it to be an insult, he swore it was a high compliment, they couldn't find common ground on it.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice. In return he gave her that signature smirk of his, which much to her dismay proved her thoughts right, that it was a no. She gave him an angry glare and he chuckled. Kissing her forehead before taking a seat next to her, he pulled her onto his lap. She in return rested her head and fresh purple hair onto his shoulder and let out a rather long sigh.

"I don't like it here," she said after a long silence.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad once you get over Moody's mood swings," he stated somewhat lightheartedly in an attempt to cheer her up. But his attempts proved to be in vain as she didn't even crack a smile or slapped his shoulder. She just let out another loud sigh. The fact that the temperamental rainbow haired beauty was not being, well, temperamental meant that she was severely depressed about her situation and she was probably going to stay that way.

"I just wish that Sirius would stop turning into a dog when he has to go to the loo, I am not planning on using plastic up here." His attempt to be comedic was rather pathetic, but she appreciated it.

"How is Fred holding up?" she asked, trying to divert the attention from her. He shrugged, pulling her tighter towards him.

"He seems to be fine. He is already wreaking havoc with new experiments. Unfortunately poor little Dobby is his test goat," he stated. Right at that moment a pop was heard, followed by a rather hard cry for help from Dobby. She did chuckle a bit at that, but she knew that Fred wouldn't be the same. The kid was probably missing George terribly. The twins were inseparable, but now Fred would have to wait until George died to be together again. Everybody else did hope that George wouldn't die anytime soon. Fred was enough hell they could take at the moment.

"Hopefully he'll leave Hedwig alone. She is too pretty to be messed with," she said, before yawning. She was cold and he sensed it, pulling her closer to keep her warm.

"Where is Sirius by the way?" she asked, snuggling closer to him. He ran his fingers through her now red hair, absentmindedly kissing her forehead. He couldn't stop kissing her, touching her, holding her. He loved her, loved her with all of his heart, and no matter how stubborn she may be, she loved him just as much. They may have been an unconventional couple, but they were happy. Even now that they were dead.

"I think he is off making sure James and Snape aren't trying to kill each other. Snape is determined to have Lily at his side eternally now. Last I heard they were stupefying each other," he stated. She rolled her eyes before letting out another loud yawn.

"Isn't Albus going to restore order up in this place?" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't think he can be appointed headmaster here. Besides, we aren't kids anymore," he concluded/ She snorted. "You boys sure act like children," she said. Her eyes were faltering closed, and her voice started to trail.

"Let's take you to bed honey," he whispered into her ear. She grunted somewhat, and he chuckled at that. She sounded so cute when she made such noises. "I'd rather hear you make other noises, preferably evoked by my own actions," he teased, his finger tracing her arm. Shivers ran up her spine and for the first time she giggled.

"I love the way you touch me," she whispered, her hair turning a warm golden wheat color. He followed by kissing her neck, his hands strategically placed on her stomach before he trailed them a little lower, causing her to giggle again. He smirked at the feeling of her relaxing against his touch and he continued to kiss her neck.

"Remus," she whispered, her hands placed over his.

"Hmm," he hummed, still continuing his kissed.

"He will be fine, wont he?" she asked. Remus Lupin stopped his kisses and placed his chin atop her shoulder. Clasping his hands around her waist, he pulled her tightly against him.

"Our son Teddy will be fine. Harry will take excellent care of him," he assured her. Remus wasn't worried. His and Nymphadora's son may have been just a baby when they were killed, but Harry had been appointed his godfather, and Remus had every faith in the world that Harry would do his utmost best to make sure Teddy had a wonderful life.

Nymphadora smiled, and sighing gave Remus permission to continue his physical assault on to her. Pulling her now baby blue hair to the side, Remus continued kissing her neck, but they were soon interrupted by another crash, Fred laughing, Snape yelling profanity and Mad Eye Moody's eye rolling just past them.

Nymphadora took that as a sign to take their antics to a more private setting.

"Oh Remus," she said, getting off him and turning to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Let me show you just how much of a nympho I can be in the afterlife," she said before dragging them to the bedroom.

* * *

Everybody mentioned in this story are some of the people that die in the last book (Except Harry) 


End file.
